(a) Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a pattern mask and a method of manufacturing a thin film pattern using a pattern mask.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices and flat panel displays are generally fabricated using thin film processes, and thin film line widths have decreased due to increased device miniaturization. To obtain a small thin film line width, a light source of an exposure device or an exposure lens may be changed, which may be costly.